warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Habichtfrost
|VergGruppe=Streuner |Status=Verstorben |Tod=Wald der Finsternis Nirgendwo (Aufgelöst) |Todesgrund=Von Brombeerstern mit einer Fuchsfalle aufgespießt, Getötet von Brombeerstern |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Habicht (Hawk) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Habichtpfote (Hawkpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Habichtfrost (Hawkfrost) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Habichtfrost (Hawkfrost) |Rang5=Streuner |RName5=Habichtfrost (Hawkfrost) |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Sasha |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Tigerstern |Familie3=Schwester |FName3=Mottenflügel |Familie4=Bruder |FName4=Kaulquappe |Familie5=Halbschwester |FName5=Bernsteinpelz |Familie6=Halbbruder |FName6=Brombeerstern |Mentor=Leopardenstern |Schüler=Unbekannte Katze,Erin Hunter Chat 2 Efeusee (inoffiziell) |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Nebelstern |Vorgänger1=Nebelstern |lebend=Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Zurück zu den Clans |verstorben=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung |erwähnt=Sonnenaufgang, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Von Helden und Verrätern, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, In die Wälder, Leafpool's Wish, Taubenflugs Schicksal, After Sunset: We Need to Talk, After Sunset: The Right Choice?}} Habichtfrost (Original: Hawkfrost) ist ein großer, langbeiniger, schlanker, muskulöser, breitschultriger, dunkelbraun gestreifter Kater mit glattem, glänzendem Fell, einem schneeweißen Bauch, durchdringenden, hellen, gespenstischen, eisblauen Augen, riesigen Pfoten, dornenspitzen, langen, gekrümmten Krallen und einem breiten Kopf. Er hat einen dicken, buschigen, makrelengestreiften Schweif und eine breite, vernarbte Schnauze. Er sieht sowohl seinem Vater Tigerstern als auch seinem Halbbruder Brombeerstern ähnlich. Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Auf der Großen Versammlung berichtet Leopardenstern von seiner Kriegerzeremonie. Die Katzen der anderen Clans sind dagegen, weil seine Mutter eine Einzelläuferin ist. Auf einer anderen Versammlung beschuldigt er den WindClan, Beute, genauer genommen Fische, gestohlen zu haben. Mondschein :Als Blattpfote Schilfpfote vor dem Ertrinken rettet, befiehlt sie Habichtfrost, Schilfpfote zu lecken. Er ist wütend auf Mottenflügel, weil sie nicht weiß, was zu tun ist. :Als Ampferschweif nur ein paar Schwanzlängen über die Clangrenze läuft, will er sie zu Leopardenstern bringen. Er will, dass der FlussClan während der Hungersnot über den Wald herrscht. Als Mottenflügel Blattpfote das Fischen beibringt, kommt Habichtfrost und riecht DonnerClan. Seine Schwester beleidigt ihn, und er sagt, sie solle nicht so mit ihrem zukünftigen Zweiten Anführer reden. Morgenröte :Er reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See und kommt seinem Halbbruder Brombeerkralle näher. Er vertreibt auf der Großen Reise mit Brombeerkralle einen Hund. Sternenglanz :Er trifft sich nach Nebelfuß' Erzählungen jeden Abend mit Moorkralle. Nachdem der Kampf stattgefunden hat, kämpft er für Moorkralle. Als Brombeerkralle weiter weg von ihm durch Moorkralle fast getötet wird, hilft er seinem Bruder und sagt, dass Moorkralle ihm versprochen hätte, den FlussClan in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn er mit einigen Katzen aus dem FlussClan dabei helfen würde, Kurzbart zu vertreiben. Er ist empört, als Moorkralle Brombeerkralle sagt, dass er gesagt hätte, dass er ihm dann helfen würde, den FlussClan zu übernehmen und streitet es ab. Nachdem Moorkralle von einem Baum erschlagen worden ist, holt er Moorkralles Leichnam aus dem Geäst des Baums und bittet Kurzbart, dass der ihm verzeiht. Er meint, es sei offensichtlich, dass Kurzbart der rechtmäßige Anführer sei, da der Baum Moorkralle getötet hatte. Er bedankt sich sehr, als Kurzbart ihm verzeiht. Dämmerung :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :Tigerstern erscheint Habichtfrost und Brombeerkralle in ihren Träumen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie über die Clans herrschen sollten. Habichtfrost soll den FlussClan- und SchattenClan übernehmen und Brombeerkralle den Donner- und WindClan. Habichtfrost lockt Feuerstern in eine Fuchsfalle, damit Feuerstern stirbt und Brombeerkralle Anführer werden kann. Doch Brombeerkralle rettet seinem Anführer das Leben. Habichtfrost ist dabei und meint, das Ganze sei auch eine Prüfung gewesen, ob Brombeerkralle überhaupt auf ihrer Seite stehe. Er greift seinen Halbbruder an, doch der tötet ihn, indem er ihm den Stock der Fuchsfalle in den Hals stößt. Danach lebt er noch ein wenig, und sagte Brombeerkralle, dass es noch nicht vorbei ist, erliegt aber seiner Verletzung im See, da er zurückschwimmen möchte. Mit dieser Handlung erfüllt Brombeerkralle eine Prophezeiung: "''Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein." Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Habichtfrost erscheint mit Tigerstern in Häherpfotes Traum und bietet ihm an, ihm Kampftechniken beizubringen. Er findet die beiden sympathisch und bemerkt, wie ähnlich sie Brombeerkralle sehen, aber dann kommt Tüpfelblatt und hält den jungen Kater davon ab, mit ihnen zu gehen. Fluss der Finsternis :Er taucht gemeinsam mit seinem Vater Tigerstern auf. Als Löwenpfote von seinem Treffen mit Heidepfote zurückkommt, ist er sauer auf ihn, weil er Heidepfote die Kampftechnik von Tigerstern verrät und ihr beibringt. Er meint, sie könnte diese Technik im Kampf gegen ihn verwenden, was Löwenpfote ihm nicht glaubt. Er taucht am Ende nochmals mit Tigerstern auf, sagt aber diesmal nichts. Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Habichtfrost taucht mit Tigerstern in einen Traum von Löwenpfote auf. Tigerstern verlangt, dass er gegen Habichtfrost kämpfen solle. Löwenpfote versucht Tigerstern etwas zu sagen, aber der hört nicht zu und verlangt, dass Löwenpfote gegen Habichtfrost kämpft. Schließlich kämpft Löwenpfote gegen Habichtfrost. Dann meint er ein Teil der Prophezeiung zu sein, die in Feuersterns Traum gedeutet worden ist, von einem alten Kater. Habichtfrost drückt Löwenpfote darauf zu Boden und Tigerstern meint, man solle nie denken, der Feind sei besiegt, ohne dass er tot ist. Habichtfrost jedoch lacht nur über die Prophezeiung und meint, dass Löwenpfote jetzt denke, dass er der beste Kater des Waldes sei. :Tigerstern besucht Löwenpfote wieder in einem Traum und meint, dass Habichtfrost nicht da sei, weil er seine nervigen Kommentare nicht mehr hören könne. Lange Schatten :''Folgt ''Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :Er besucht Efeupfote in ihren Träumen auf einer Wiese und bringt ihr einige Techniken bei. Nachdem er dies tat, sagt er Efeupfote, dass sein Name Habichtfrost sei und fragt sie auch nach ihrem Namen. Später erzählt Efeupfote Habichtfrost auch, wie sie sich gerade fühlt, wegen ihrer Schwester Taubenpfote. Sie sagt, dass die Krieger Taubenpfote immer für etwas Besonderes halten und ihre Schwester ihr etwas verheimlicht, sie allerdings nicht weiß, was. Habichtfrost findet Efeupfote etwas nervig, da sie ständig neue Techniken lernen will. Er und Efeupfote begegnen Tigerstern, worauf Tigerstern und Habichtfrost ihr erzählen, dass Tigerstern nur das beste für den DonnerClan will. Als der DonnerClan und der SchattenClan gegeneinander kämpfen, macht Habichtfrost Efeupfote Mut. Stimmen der Nacht :Habichtfrost lobt Efeupfote, weil sie sich beim Training von Stachelkralles Angriff befreien kann. Er trainiert Efeupfote weiterhin und bringt ihr bei, wie man im Wasser kämpft. Später sitzt er auch dabei, als Tigerstern das Training für eine Versammlung unterbricht. Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Er bringt Distelblatt um und wird später von Brombeerkralle getötet. Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt ''Von Helden und Verrätern :Der SternenClan wird auf den Sohn von Tigerstern und der Einzelläuferin Sasha nie sehr freundlich hinabschauen. Die Kätzin hat ihre Jungen nur zum FlussClan gebracht, weil sie sich nicht selbst um sie kümmern konnte und weil sie dort größere Überlebenschancen gesehen hat. Als die Clans zur Großen Reise aufgebrochen sind, hat sie versucht, Mottenflügel und Habichtfrost am Weggehen zu hindern und sich vom FlussClan zu trennen, doch diese waren zu loyalen Clan-Katzen herangewachsen, die dem Gesetz der Krieger treu waren. Sogar bevor er von seinem Vater gehört hat, wollte Habichtfrost Leopardensterns Platz einnehmen und hat härter als alle anderen Schüler trainiert, um eine echte FlussClan-Katze zu sein, auch wenn er nicht mit ihnen verwandt war. Er hat Nebelfuß ersetzt, als sie gefangen genommen wurde und wusste, wie er Leopardensterns Liebling werden konnte, jedoch nicht, wie er von dem Rest des Clans respektiert werden konnte. Er brauchte mehr und brachte seine Schwester daher in die Position einer Heilerin. Tigerstern muss sich sehr gefreut haben, als er gesehen hat, dass Habichtfrost seine Gier nach Macht teilt. Er hat angefangen, in seinen Träumen zu wandeln und ihm einzureden, Moorkralles Rebellion gegen Kurzstern zu unterstützen. Es war auch Tigersterns Idee, eine DonnerClan-Katze mit einzubeziehen, die bereits mit Brombeerkralle verfeindet war und Feuerstern in eine Falle lockt. Doch Brombeerkralles Loyalität war stärker, als Tigerstern erwartet hatte und er tötete Habichtfrost, um Feuerstern zu retten; die Prophezeiung "Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein" hatte sich erfüllt. :Bei Mottenflügels Teil steht, dass ihr Bruder Habichtfrost, der das Omen, dass sie Heilerin werden solle, gelegt hatte, ihr gedroht hat, dass er es verraten würde, wenn sie nicht falsche Prophezeiungen verkündet. :Bei Moorkralle steht, dass er mit Habichtfrosts Hilfe den WindClan anführen wollte, der jedoch seine Chance sah, Macht über alle Clans zu bekommen, geleitet von seinem Vater Tigerstern, der in seinen Träumen wandelt. Moorkralle hat nicht gewusst, was sein Kumpane getan hat. :Bei Tigerstern steht, dass dieser nach all seinen schlechten Taten im Wald der Finsternis ist, zusammen mit seinem Sohn Habichtfrost. Stein fragt sich, was der ehemalige TigerClan-Anführer denkt, wenn er seinen Sohn ansieht, der ja eine HalbClan-Katze ist, nach all seiner Jagd nach solchen Katzen zu Lebzeiten. :Bei Brombeerkralle macht Stein sich Sorgen um dessen Loyalität, da er sogar mit Habichtfrost Pläne schmiedet, dem es sehr an Weitsicht fehlt, auch wenn er ein erfahrener Krieger ist. :Bei Blattsee steht, dass sie mitangesehen hat, wie Brombeerkralle Habichtfrost getötet hat. :Bei Heidepfote sagt Stein, dass ihre Spiele mit Löwenpfote für sie nur ein Spiel gewesen waren, Tigerstern und Habichtfrost aber eine Gefahr darin gesehen haben, dass er ihr die besten Kampfzüge beibringt, die er kennt. Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder :''Folgt ''Zurück zu den Clans :In ''Tigerstern und Sasha wird er geboren und von Sasha in einem Bau hinter dem SchattenClan-Territorium zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern Motte und Kaulquappe aufgezogen. Die Katzen des SchattenClans bemerken dies nicht, abgesehen von Rostfell, die fragt, ob die Jungen von Tigerstern seien. Sasha bejaht dies und Rostfell rät ihr, die Jungen vor dem SchattenClan zu verstecken, da dieser sonst Krieger aus ihnen machen würde. Bei einem Ausflug in den Zweibeinerort wird er mit seinen Geschwistern in einem Haus eingesperrt. Als ein Wasserrohr bricht, werden er und Motte von Kaulquappe gerettet, welcher dann jedoch nicht mehr fliehen kann und ertrinkt. Nachdem Kiefer vergeblich versucht, seine Familie auf einem Bauernhof unterzubringen, da sie als Streuner nicht akzeptiert werden, folgt Habicht mit seiner Schwester ihrer Mutter zum FlussClan. Sie werden von Leopardenstern aufgenommen, da sie nicht genug Junge haben, die zu Schülern ernannt werden können und Habicht und Motte werden zu Schülern ernannt. Beide sind sehr traurig, als ihre Mutter den Clan verlässt. Short Adventure ''Taubenflugs Schicksal :Er wird kurz von Efeusee erwähnt, als diese zu Taubenflug sagt, dass er sie getötet hätte, wenn Distelblatt sie nicht vor ihm gerettet hätte und an ihrer Stelle gestorben wäre. :''Folgt Kurzgeschichten ''After Sunset: We Need to Talk :''Folgt ''After Sunset: The Right Choice? :Nachdem die Prophezeiung "Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein." erfüllt wurde, liegt Habichtfrosts Leichnam halb im Wasser und sein Blut fließt immer noch ins Wasser des Sees und färbt ihn um ihn herum rot. Warriors App :''Folgt Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Er hat DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da sein Vater Tigerstern aus dem DonnerClan stammt. *Er hat Hauskätzchen-Blut in sich, da seine Mutter Sasha ein Hauskätzchen ist. *Es ist möglich, dass er einen Schüler hatte. *Habichtfrost glaubt an den SternenClan. *Er ist auf der amerikanischen Ausgabe von Sonnenuntergang (und denen, die das Cover übernommen haben) die Katze in der Box in der Mitte.www.warriorcats.com *Des Weiteren ist er auf dem polnischen Cover von Sonnenuntergang abgebildet.www.deviantart.com/silesti *Vicky glaubt nicht, das Habichtfrost jemals Junge hatte.Vickys Facebook-Seite *Habichtfrost und Efeusee hatten niemals eine romantische Beziehung zueinander.Vickys Facebook-Seite Fehler *In der Tigerstern und Sasha-Reihe wird er Falke, als Schüler Falkenfuß und im Vorwort als Krieger Falkenfrost genannt. In neueren Auflagen Mangaversion allerdings nicht mehr, nur einmal wird Habicht noch Falke genannt. *In Zurück zu den Clans wird er zudem einmal nur Falke bzw. Habicht genannt, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon seinen Schülernamen hat. *In Mitternacht wird er fälschlicherweise als ehemaliger Einzelläufer bezeichnet, obwohl er ein Streuner war. *In Sternenglanz wird er einmal Habichtforst genannt. *In Die letzte Hoffnung wird er einmal als grau beschrieben. *In Von Helden und Verrätern wird er einmal als Habichtstern bezeichnet. Familie *Mutter: Sasha *Vater: Tigerstern *Bruder: Kaulquappe *Schwester: Mottenflügel *Halbschwester: Bernsteinpelz *Halbbruder: Brombeerstern *Großmutter: Leopardenfuß *Großvater: Kiefernstern *Tanten: Nachtjunges, Dunstjunges *Tanten/Onkel: Unbekannte Katzen *Großtanten: Tüpfelblatt, Glanzfell *Großonkel: Flickenpelz, Rotschweif *Urgroßmütter: Heckenrose, Frischbrise *Urgroßväter: Vipernzahn, Eichenstern *Ururgroßmutter: Flashnose Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Hawkfrost.Kit.byCurly.png|Streunerjunges Hawkfrost.Apprentice.byCurly.png|Schüler Hawkfrost.Warrior.byCurly.png|Krieger Hawkfrost.Rogue.byCurly.png|Streuner Hawkfrost.Warrior.alt.byCurly.png|Krieger, alternativ (grau) Offizielle Artworks CCHawkfrost.jpg|Habichtfrost in Von Helden und Verrätern und The Ultimate Guide Hawkforst.jpeg|Habichtfrost auf dem Cover von Sunset Hawkfrost by silesti.jpg|Habichtfrost auf dem polnischen Cover von Sonnenuntergang Habicht.Manga.png|Habicht in Tigerstern und Sasha Hawkfrost Website.png|Habichtfrosts Profil auf der offiziellen englischen Website Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :Leopardenstern: Bis die Ausbildung zu Ende ist, werdet ihr bei euren neuen Clannamen genannt. Mottenpfote ... und Habichtpfote. Quellen en:Hawkfrostes:Alcotánru:Коршунfr:Plume de Fauconnl:Havikwindfi:Haukkahallapl:Jastrzębi Mróz Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Von Helden und Verrätern Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerstern und Sasha Charaktere Kategorie:Nirgendwo Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere